The project is designed to examine the equivalence of visual and auditory pattern perception and to assess its development in the child. Patterns are generated and translated into auditory tone sequences and two visual pattern formats: line drawings and dot arrays, as well as a haptic (tactual) format. Classes of patterns generated from prototypes are employed throughout. Class rule learning in adults has been found to transfer from the visual to auditory modality but not the reverse. These same transfer effects have been noted in Grade 6 but not younger children. Children's (Grade 2 through 12) auditory classification have been found to be highly similar to those of adults and to be predictable from the discrepancy of patterns from prototypes. At present we are examining pattern scanning strategies across the visual and auditory modalities. We have also extended our study to haptic pattern perception (active touch), as it relates to visual and auditory pattern perception. We are continuing a study of the function of the prototype in pattern memory. The transfer effects noted in children will be further investigated. Strategies employed in visual auditory pattern classification will also be examined.